Voodoo
by YoungVolcanoesx
Summary: Brenna Delacroix has lived a life of normalcy in the city of New Orleans, Louisiana with her Mother, Narissa and her best friend, Greyson. However, on the eve of Brenna's fifteenth birthday, a mysterious twenty-six year old man by the name of Dean Winchester comes into town following a voodoo case. And sure enough, to ask for Brenna's help in finding their father, John Winchester.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hello and welcome to **Voodoo**! This is apart of the Brenna Delacroix series I have, which means this is book one out of four planned. In this series, you will see my original character, Brenna Delacroix, in her hometown of New Orleans when she is suddenly located by a man named Dean Winchester who claims to be one of her older brothers. Along the way, this series will be revolved around seasons one through three of _Supernatural_ with the addition of Brenna Delacroix and her background. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it! Happy reading!

 **SUMMARY** : Brenna Delacroix has lived a life of normalcy in the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. However, on the eve of Brenna's fifteenth birthday, a suspicious twenty-six year old man by the name of Dean Winchester comes into town following a voodoo case. And sure enough, to ask for Brenna's help in finding their father, John Winchester.

 **RATING** : Rated T - for violence, strong colorful language, the fun stuff. It's _Supernatural_ , folks!

 **WARNINGS** : Half-sister!AU. Spoilers for seasons one to three. Family drama, angst, violence, descriptions of violence/blood/gore, etc. There will possibly be updates on Tumblr soon with edits of the story and such.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Sadly, I do not own Supernatural nor their wonderful, yet angsty characters. All I own is Brenna Noelle Delacroix, her Mother (Narissa Delacroix), her grandmother (Antoinette Thenardier) and her childhood best friend (Greyson Blackridge).

* * *

 **NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA**

The park was nothing like those of the smaller towns. Theirs were miniature formal gardens for the elderly that had retired there for the quiet life. They had benches, ornamental trees, flowers year round and water fountains in clear lakes that were stocked with Koi carp. But not here. Not in the big town.

Here a park meant acres of concrete interspersed with neat grass verges. A park that has rollerblading tracks, tennis courts, basketball courts, water parks and skateboarder basins and vendors with hot dogs and burgers, vendors with curry and rice, vendors with tacos and sour cream, and so many more. There's always music, sometimes clashing from various sources, none of them official. It didn't even have colour from roses or asters, but it is more vibrant than any planned garden. She was almost sure that when her hair began to whiten, she would move out just like Nanna did and sit somewhere the birds can actually be heard. But right now she felt as if that day will never come, as even waiting for each weekend feels like an eternity.

Her soft eyes, speckled with colours of grey and the lightest blue you could imagine, scanned around at the scenery before her as a matching smile grazed across her round, chubby face. The weather was beginning to cool down, as the season of Autumn was beginning to circulate through the town. From what she could see in her own eyes, children were playing on the playground equipment a far ways away and parents stayed close to make sure nobody was allowed out of their sight. She gave another soft smile, her eyes twinkling before reclining against the back of the bench where she sat and took a deep breath.

Exhaled.

Took one more and closed her eyes, just for the added effect of taking in the fresh air as she leaned her head back against the back of the bench before opening her eyes. However, as soon as her vision finished clearing up, she spotted someone leaning over her from above before a sharp scream escaped her mouth and sat up quickly. Her footing managed to lose itself, as the girl quickly stood after sitting up and went to run before gravity forced her down onto the cold hard ground in the park. This caused her prankster friend to laugh, who wound up clutching his own chest as a reactant to how fast she had managed to trip in such a short period of time.

"WOW! Oh my God, that was absolutely amazing! Your face! Your face!" He exclaimed as the girl rolled over onto her back and hoisted herself back up by using the bench's arm, her eyes set on the boy who scared her. If there was one thing that he deserved, then it was a punch to the face. And that was her intentions as she walked forward in two quick strides and grasped her hands into the fabric of his cotton blue shirt. But he knew what she was going to try and do, wringing her hands off of him as another laugh escaped his mouth and took a step back to get away from her.

"WHOA. If you wanna put your hands on this, at least take me out for dinner!" The boy remarked as she sent her hand back and smacked his hand, knowing it wasn't very effective but she wanted to make sure to get her point across. "Greyson, I swear to fucking god! That wasn't funny!" The girl snapped as he held his hands up in defense to keep her from attacking him any farther. "Hey, hey! Relax, it was just a joke, kid!" She wasn't a kid, she was only a couple of years younger than the boy in front of her. "Kid? Wow, that's a new one from the boy who has the mental capacity of a fucking five year old!" The girl hissed, as she shoved him back and reached over the back of the bench to collect her bag which had been resting beside her for the entire time she had been in the park.

Once the bag was safely in her own hands, she turned on the heel of her ratty old pair of Converse and moved them towards the direction of the large iron gate in front of the Louis Armstrong Park as footsteps hurried up behind her. "Come on, Bren! You love me, wait!" The boy insisted as the nickname did nothing to cease her anger, pushing her hand onto his broad chest before walking down the sidewalk towards her usual location in town. "You're a fucking prick!" Brenna snarled, as Greyson Blackridge held his arms over his head. "Yes, I've been told! By you- many, many, MANY times!" He reminded her, trailing after her as fast as he could due to the fact that his female friend was walking faster just to get away from him.

"Come on, Bren! Listen, I'm sorry!" Greyson chuckles, like it was something hilarious to him still before the dark-haired blonde turned to glare at him again. Her eyes, so soft and so blue, were burning into a dark grey color now and surely enough that wasn't a good sight for such an innocent girl. "Really? You're sorry?" Brenna remarked, crossing her thick arms over her chest as she stared up at him. "Yes, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry, I just wanted to see you and I didn't mean to give you a fright." He insisted, as Brenna licked her lips and shook her head at his words.

"Come on.. You love me, Delacroix." Greyson said as he stepped closer to her, looking down at her as his dark greenish colored eyes glanced down at her with a look of innocence that he could surprisingly feign. His lower lip slowly slipped out, adding to the puppy dog look that he managed to give her as she shook her head again. Holding her hand out, she pushed it into his chest and managed to give a small smile which nonetheless also managed to make Greyson smile as well. "Is that a smile?" he announced, trying to look closer as Brenna shook her head and tried to turn the other way. "No, go away-!" She mumbled, her cheeks flaring up with a bright red color that made even firetrucks envious.

Greyson's hands found their way to her shoulders, turning her halfway to look at him and felt his heart grow two sizes bigger once he saw the current expression on his best friend's face. "Oh my God! Oh my God, call the New Orleans Advocate because Brenna Delacroix is _smiling_!" Greyson exclaimed in a loud tone of voice, causing her to flinch slightly as he shook her shoulders and pretended to turn her towards the direction of the world, causing Brenna to wring out of his grasp again. "Fuck off, Blackridge!" She told him, as she began to walk again and Greyson only followed after her despite her warnings as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She laughed at this feeling, being pulled into Greyson's side as they both smiled and shared a humorous moment of bliss as she wrapped her arm around his lean waist before adding her other arm just as Greyson pulled her close to him. The hug that they shared was tender but also warm and safe, the kind that Brenna always lived for whenever he brought her close to him. "I hate you." Brenna mumbled to Greyson, who merely chuckled and leaned down as he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "I know. I hate you too." He assured, as they both pulled back from the intimate moment shared between them. His arm, however, never left her shoulders nor did hers leave his waist as they began their walk back to the French Quarter in New Orleans.

The vast movement of city livers around them along with various amounts of New Orleans based jazz music blaring on the streets from live performers made a warm feeling of happiness rise into her system, as she looking around at the events on the streets. "Hey, they're playing my favorite song!" Greyson spoke up suddenly, as the feeling of his arm disappeared from her shoulder and caused her to frown before looking up to see Greyson moving to the middle of the streets. "Come on, don't leave me to dance all on my own!" Greyson calls out for her, offering his hand as Brenna laughed like it was the most absurd thing she's ever heard. And it was, truly. She never danced and nor did she want to do it.

"Come on, Delacroix! Take one for the team!" Greyson begged, as he swayed his hips lightly to the upbeat jazzy tune and Brenna giggled again before shaking her head. "Fine. Then if you won't dance with me, then I'll make you dance with me." Greyson informed, as he walked towards her with a smirk growing onto his face. This caused Brenna to surprisingly raise an eyebrow at his expression, before her hand was unseeingly snatched in front of her own eyes before Greyson had yanked her out onto the street before twirling her around.

"Greyson!" she exclaimed, twirling outwards like how he had lead her to do and spun back into his grasp before placing her hand on his chest. His murky green eyes were staring down at her, staring at her intently as a soft smile grew on the sixteen year old boy's face. "You're just full of surprises, Greyson Blackridge." Brenna found herself telling him, as Greyson nodded and dipped her backwards as he leaned over her.

"That's what a lot of people say when they know me." He stated, before pulling her back up. After he had her back up after doing that move, her soft blue eyes stared up at him with a surprisingly calm look (despite being so done with him just moments before) as he returned the same look before looking down at her mouth (which were slightly parted) as he moved a bit closer.

 _Could he hear how her heartbeat began to pick up?_

 _How every sense was beginning to go into overdrive because of how close he was moving towards her?_

 _How she could hear bells around her as the music began to fade out-_ wait, how could she hear _bells?_

The young girl snapped out of it, her eyes widening as she leaned back from Greyson moving a bit closer towards her and pulled out her phone from her jean pocket as she looked down at the screen. Greyson, who was more than ready to share a kiss with his best friend, leaned back as soon as she did when he noticed Brenna's reaction mask into one of confusion before it turned into utter disappointment. "Hey.. are you okay?" Greyson spoke up, placing a comforting hand on Brenna's shoulder before she closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket, looking up to him.

"I um- that was my mother." Upon her saying that, Greyson mentally groaned as he removed his hand from her shoulder and allowed her to step back from him as she held her bag close to her chest. "She said it's important that I get home as soon as possible. Something about lessons and such." Brenna explained, as Greyson nodded in understanding. But inside his head, all Greyson could do was mentally swear at Narissa Delacroix for taking this moment away from him.

With all due respect, Greyson understood how studious Brenna was and how her homeschooling was very serious, since Narissa was her teacher during this whole journey. But he knew Brenna hated it. She hated it so very much because she never got to have free time. That's why Brenna was always at the park during her breaks or maybe somewhere else like the old soda shop in town, because she just wanted a moment of peace to herself. "I should get home. I don't want to upset her by getting home later than needed." Brenna stated, as Greyson nodded and walked her over to the sidewalk.

"Let me walk you then. That's the least I can do, right?" Greyson pondered as Brenna nodded slowly and both walked along the sidewalks of Rampart Street, before Brenna looked over at him. "You know, as much as I appreciate what my Mother has done for me . . I can't help but resent her at times." Brenna found herself saying, surprising Greyson with her ill-fated words before looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Greyson pondered, as Brenna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean- I'm fourteen, going on fifteen. I haven't been in any form of school because she said and I quote: "Mother knows best." Greyson, I- I want to know why she does this. Keeps me from doing the things that I want to do." Brenna explained as Greyson shrugged his shoulders, turning to look at her.

"I have no idea, Brenna. But you have to know that she's probably just protecting you, that's all. Like you said, she probably thinks that what she is doing is best for you. Maybe talk to her about it!" Greyson suggested before walking across the walkway to Dumaine Street, where Brenna's apartment laid residency to. "Maybe so. Maybe she'll listen, I don't kn- whoa."

It was as soon as Brenna and Greyson had set their feet on the sidewalks of Dumaine Street when they spotted the most gorgeous car that Brenna and Greyson had ever seen in their lives. It was a pitch black color, shining against the bright New Orleans sun above their heads in the sky. Silver outlined the standard layout of the car from the outside, as Greyson walked around to find that the brand of the car was a Chevrolet.

"Bren, look at her!" Greyson spoke in awe, as he walked around the other side and knelt down beside the driver seat window so he could peer inside at the interior of the Chevrolet Impala. "Greyson, you and your cars." Brenna chuckled as she walked over and stood beside Greyson, her arms still kept over her chest with a smirk growing on her face. "Well, pardon me, Delacroix but it's not my fault that I grew up in a house full of automobile magazines and such and such." Greyson informed her, causing Brenna to scoff.

"You also grew up in a mechanic shop, so that's probably key for those magazines being in there too." Brenna reminded, before looking up at her apartment window from down on the sidewalks and sighed. "I should get going, Grey. Mother's not going to wait forever." She told him truthfully, as Greyson nodded and moved to stand up before bringing his best friend in for another hug. That loving, tender, intimate hug that made everything feel safe and sound around her.

"Maybe we can hang out tonight, how about that? Hmm?" Greyson suggested, smiling at her. "Just finish your work and we'll see what we can do." He told her before Brenna smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss Greyson's cheek in a hurried fashion before rushing off to the direction of the stairs to the apartment complex. If only she knew what would lie before her when she got upstairs.

* * *

 _Just now arrived back at the apartment complex. Be up soon. Sorry to keep you waiting. -Brenna_

That was the message that Narissa Delacroix had received from her young daughter after informing her that she would be needed back home to do more studies for her home school assignments that she had planned. The home school assignments that forced Brenna to stay inside and study for as long as possible when she could have been out, having a social life. But god no, Narissa didn't want her out in the real world.

Not when dangerous, tempting events were happening outside her door in the vast, diverse city of New Orleans. Narissa would never allow that for ages to come, as she stared out the window of her study on the second floor of their apartment complex in New Orleans. If people could see her, they'd think she was some master supervillain who drank wine during the daytime while rocking a black turtleneck, a formal looking black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps which outlined her pale, colorless legs.

Her long, wavy golden blonde hair was pinned back into a tight bun with only one strand cascading down the right side of her face to help frame her almost ageless face. However, something felt off to the middle aged woman as she tipped her rich red wine down her throat and put the glass down as she looked over to the study doors just as soon as she heard a rhythmic knocking from the front door in the living room. She didn't think much of it, betting that it was only her daughter who tended to forget her house keys despite Narissa warning her about the consequences of doing such a thing.

"Brenna? That better be you. I thought I warned you that no matter what, you're supposed to have your keys on you at all times!" Narissa called out to the door, as she strode across the hardwood floors with her pumps clicking with every step she took. "We'll talk about that later, but be glad that you're home on time for lessons-" Narissa finished, before taking ahold of the doorknob on her side of the door and unlocked the lock before twisting the doorknob to open the door.

But her final statement caught itself, her eyes scanning upwards to the stranger's face that stood on the other side of the door. This wasn't her daughter, no. But the person who stood before her was of the male gender, with a brooding but handsome face and dark, gorgeous green eyes to match his handsome features. On his frame was an old army green jacket, along with a grey t-shirt, a pair of men's dark washed jeans and a pair of boots that looked far too old from the amount of things it has been through.

The man licked his bottom lip, knowing that he had come at the wrong time but what did he care about that? He was here for reasons unknown and he was going to get that reason before she held it away from him like the last time. "Narissa Delacroix. You're looking as youthful as ever.. in a way." He remarks towards the middle aged woman, as her look of fear slowly turned into one of burning, fiery rage before trying to close the door.

"No. You get away from me, you filthy little-!" she hissed under her breath, before a surge of strength forced the door back open. Narissa only stumbled back, before the man walked inside the apartment and took ahold of the door behind him and pushing it before he could signal the door closing with the click he heard from the lock. "You're not welcome here, you know that. I've told you as such time and time again!" Narissa warned, as the man scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, like that's gonna stop me, Rissa." He commented before she pointed one well manicured finger in his direction. "You do not have the right to call me such a disgusting nickname. How dare you bring that nickname up in front of me!?" the middle aged woman snaps, as he shrugged like it was no big deal. "Honestly, it's not that hard. It's what he always called you." The man chuckled before the middle aged woman shook her head in disgust before heading over to the tiny kitchen nearby.

"Where's the kid, Narissa?" He finds himself asking, as she turned to face him. "She's out, enjoying some fresh air with a friend." Narissa explained, while pouring herself another glass of wine and turned to face him before motioning towards him with her half full wine glass. "And you're not allowed to see her. So do me a favor, get back into your Daddy's car and get on your way to another city. Maybe there, you'll find a new case instead of focusing on my daughter." Narissa remarked, before heading over to the balcony.

"Narissa, you cannot keep your daughter hidden from this life forever. She has to learn what's going on, not hide from it forever because you force her to." The man snapped, as Narissa turned on her heel. "Don't you dare tell me how to parent my only child, Dean Winchester!" she fumed, sending her palm into his chest which sent the young hunter back a step from the force of her hit.

"You think you can tell me how to do such things? I was actually around for my child, unlike your pathetic excuse of a father! No calls, no messages, nothing! You're nothing but scum to me, so do me a favor and get out of my house before I toss you out myself!" Narissa threatened, watching as Dean took a moment to compose himself from turning to an anger she knew well before taking a deep breath and spoke his words.

"Actually, I can't. I'm here for assistance and this is where my assistance lives." He informed the middle aged woman, who took her sweet time trying to figure out Dean exactly meant by his words before her eyes softened at his word choice. How on Earth could this be? Were people turning over in their graves after hearing this sentence leave Dean's lips? She scoffed and shook her head, sitting down at the table nearest to them before taking another sip of her wine.

"A Winchester needs my help?" Narissa answered, her blue green eyes turning up to glance at Dean who was still partially recovering from Narissa's quick hits. "I never thought I would see this day come. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised." Narissa chuckled before Dean glanced at her with a frown on his face. "I'm not here for your help, Narissa." He began, his dark green eyes settling on her as Narissa raised an eyebrow at his words.

"I'm here because I need your daughter's help." He informed, as Narissa slowly put together what he had said inside her own head. There was a chilling silence that took over the apartment, with the only noise being the sloshing of Narissa's wine in her glass before she slowly placed it on the mahogany surface before her. She took a moment to compose herself, slowly rising to her feet and scooting the chair back before walking behind it so she could push it back into the table.

Dean's seen this side of her before, knowing what was to come next as he began to stand back just as soon as Narissa had rounded around the table. "How dare you suggest putting Brenna out there? She's no hunter, she's just a child! What could you possibly want with her!?" Narissa screeched, getting in his face as Dean tried to step back but nothing could exactly keep him away from a mother's true anger.

"I can help her learn, Narissa! Listen- it's John!" Dean exclaimed as Narissa's eyes didn't soften at the mention of his father's name. "He's been on a trip for a couple of weeks and there's been no sign of him whatsoever. I need to find him and I want Brenna to come along so he can meet her as well." Dean insisted, but Narissa didn't take so well to that. "You want her to fight monsters and meet the man who abandoned us both? No. No, absolutely not. Not happening!" Narissa snapped as she took a step back and pointed at him.

"The only thing that my daughter is going to do is stay here like how she is going to for the rest of her life and have a healthy, safe mundane life! Not one where she lives off of credit card fraud and hunting the things that go bump in the night!" Narissa snapped, not paying attention to her surroundings before taking a deep breath and shook her head. "Now do me an actual favor: get back into your drunken mistake of a father's car, drive out of the city and go somewhere else. Because Brenna isn't leaving, whether you like it or not!" Narissa finished, leaving Dean a composed but shaken mess as he tightened his jaw to keep from snapping at her.

It was then when the front door slowly closed, causing him to look over at the foyer of the apartment where a young girl in skinny jeans, an old sweater and a pair of Converse stood there with wide blue eyes watching them both with immediate fear locked into her eyes. Narissa took a turn to look over at the doorway as well, tensing up when she found her daughter look at her in a look she knew too well before she gulped and masked her expression with a smile. "Brenna! Dear, how was the park?"

"Who is he?" That was all that Brenna could say upon looking at the green eyed man, who gulped visibly before sharing a look with Narissa on what to do. But Narissa didn't waste anytime on turning Dean to face the door, shoving him into the direction of the door. "He's just leaving, sweetie. He's nobody important, that's all." Narissa insisted cautiously, before Dean stopped in front of Brenna so he could take a look at her.

"I said he was just leaving-" Narissa tried to say, grasping Dean's shoulder but he didn't budge one bit as Dean took a look at the young girl who he had only seen once in his life and that was when she was a little kid. A little kid with messy dark blonde hair, cold blue eyes and a toothy grin. Now, once he stared at her, those features had only evolved so much with her cold eyes managing to subside into a soft color of blue with specks of grey found inside the iris. Her hair was a wavy mess of dark blonde which outlined her pale, oval shaped face and stopped at the mid part of her neck, with her bangs pushed back from her eyes.

This young teenager was all grown up and he had missed almost twelve years of getting to see her grow, before he smiled. "Brenna, right?" He asked, as the young girl slowly nodded at his question. "I've heard a lot of things about you. My name is Dean, I'm a friend of your Mom's." Friend. Friend was an understatement, as Narissa Delacroix wanted nothing to do with Dean, his brother and definitely his father at this moment in time.

"I was just in town and thought it'd be nice to finally meet you. You're all grown up." He told her truthfully, as she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, puberty does that, man." Brenna slowly found herself saying, in a form of sarcasm that made Dean chuckle at.

"Dean was just leaving, Brenna. There's no reason for him to stay with us at this time." Narissa insisted as Brenna frowned at her mother's words. "But he said he was a friend of yours, can't he stay?" Brenna asked, which made Narissa frown at her daughter's words. Dean knew it'd be best to leave for now, as he peered down at her. "No, no. I shouldn't get in your mother's way, she has a lot of plans for you." Dean stated, before smiling and sticking his hand into his pocket.

"But you uh- you keep an eye on your Mom, you understand?" Dean suggested, as Brenna watched him walk around her to head for the door. He stopped, turning to face her and smiled before offering her hand to her which she slowly took.

He stared at her again, taking in the features of her face before Brenna felt something slide into her hand before he pulled his own hand back so he could leave. "It was nice to meet you, Brenna. Have a good evening, kid." He told her with a smile, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him. Narissa let out a sigh of relief, before taking ahold of Brenna's shoulder and turned her to the direction of her bedroom door. "Go get started on your studies, mon cheri. You need to study three sections tonight." Narissa ordered, before Brenna nodded and slowly walked out of the living room to the direction to her bedroom.

However, as Brenna made it to her bedroom, she slowly looked outwards to the living room and closed the door behind her before taking a moment to look at the thing she had acquired when Dean had shaken her hand. Inside the palm of her own hand was a crumpled up business card, her eyes softening as she unfolded it to show that it was from a local motel that she had walked past before in town. And on the inside was scribbled handwriting, which read a room number before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What was this even for?_

 _And why did Dean hand it to her in the first place?_


End file.
